LuHan Never Dies
by wind scarlett
Summary: She would always love him. He was the one for her. A drabble collection which is presented for all LuHan fans.
1. party Dress

**Note**: Helping my brother for hours drives me crazy and I need something to relieve my stress. So I came out with this, hahaha. This is the first chapter of my Luhan drabble collection. Yeah, I'm planning of making more of this kind. Well, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Party Dress<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hancock looked at her reflection in the mirror. The red velvet dress wrapped her body perfectly, showing her flawless curves and revealing her marble white skin much more than she had expected. There, she looked very beautiful. _Luffy must be happy to see her now_, she thought happily. _I wonder what he thinks of this dress?_

The pirate empress hurriedly opened the door, asking, "Luffy, what do you think of this dress?"

Smile vanished from her face. Hancock saw her Luffy was looking at a very lovely blonde-haired young woman, who was standing not too far from him. _What is he doing? _

"Luffy…." Her voice trailed off. _Oh, Luffy…._

"Hey, Hancock!" Luffy grinned, pointing at the young blonde woman, "she looks nice… hmm, what is it…."

_Luffy is praising another woman in front of me? Is this called… adultery?_

"Shishishi, I'm thinking of…" his eyes were still on that woman.

Hancock couldn't stop her tongue. She shouted loudly in the middle of the shop, which was full of costumers that day. "LUFFY! WHY YOU KEEP STARING AT HER? TALKING ABOUT HER? AM I NOT BEAUTIFUL ANYMORE?"

"Hancock!"

"YOU'RE CRUEL!"

The man in red and blue clothes, Monkey D. Luffy was shocked when Hancock ran away from him, all crying. All of the costumers were amazed with their scene. They couldn't believe that a very gorgeous lady was crying over a stupid looking man.

"What a moron, how could he…."

"I won't make that lady cry…."

Luffy clenched his teeth angrily. Instantly he tried to catch his runaway woman with one of his rubber hands, "gomu-gomu no Hancock catch!"

Luffy's hand stretched and passed many of costumers, searching for Hancock. It's Luffy special catching moves which was made solely for Hancock. Hancock screamed when Luffy's hand finally grabbed her body in no time.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy had no idea what was happening. Hancock was in his arms, but her face looked jealous and hurt. She pouted her mouth. Tear trickled down slowly, falling from her blue-eyed eyes.

"Hancock!" Luffy grabbed her closely, turning her body so she could face him. "What's the matter with you?"

Hancock avoided Luffy's eyes. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Perhaps he was bored with her. Perhaps she had made him unsatisfied all those years. Maybe that was the time to let him go…. She barely whispered, "I knew I'm… I'm not the one that you love… if… if you want to leave me, It's… it's okay, Luffy…"

_Great, why my heart feels like bursting? As long as Luffy's happy everything is okay for me…. Oh, Luffy…. Oh, Luffy my love…. I guess this is the end of our love…._

"Hancock…."

"That young woman, you like her, don't you…." She stuttered. "Luffy, I know I'm not beautiful anymore…."

Hancock couldn't finish her words. Luffy sealed her lips, giving hot passionate kiss. It was a very long, demanding kiss he ever gave to her.

"Luf…."

He didn't let her go. He kept kissing her.

"Luff…."

He forced her to accept his kiss. Hancock gave up. Luffy had never kissed her like what he was doing with her. Hancock melted like butter in Luffy's hands. Her heart was resurrected in seconds.

"Luffy…" she moaned. Hancock envisioned rose garden appeared, surrounding both of them. Butterflies flew and birds chirped happily, sang melodious love song. On the top of everything, she felt that she was loved. He loved her. "Ohh, Luffy…."

"YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD!"

They really made their scene in the shop. Everyone was watching them. Of course, who could ignore that romantic, lovey-dovey act?

Hancock blushed, "and you're the most handsome man ever in this world… Eh no! You're the most handsome man in this universe, Luffy."

Luffy put one of his fingers into his nose, digging it eagerly. "Then why you act like crazy?"

Hancock defended herself, "you keep looking at that woman, so I thought…."

"HEY WOMAN! YOU'RE UGLY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LOVE MY WIFE!" Luffy shouted at the blonde woman, who was the core of the husband and wife fighting. "I JUST ADORE YOUR MEAT DRESS! IT SMELLS GOOD!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you like that! Your feedback is happily welcomed!<br>**

** You know exactly who was the blonde woman, right? XD  
><strong>


	2. Hold His Peace

**Note**: I just watched some old movies and this idea popped out. I changed some details regarding such beautiful comment. May you enjoy this folks!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Hold His Peace<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Like always, it was a normal day with random clouds in the blue open sky. Many pirates, especially the Straw Hats gang all were sailed in a tremendous ship ever, bigger than Laboon, Brook's whale best friend. Some of them loved that amazing event while a few felt the exact opposite way. Standing by the dock with Luffy, Ace managed to speak gently with his panic face. He had no other choice. _His sworn brother couldn't do that! Luffy couldn't decide that snake woman as his mate! He had been just away for a moment and no! That is so outrages!_

"Luffy, what about that Alvida person? She had lost her weight, I guess?" Ace asked him. His cute freckles seemed radiating under the sunshine.

"She still looks ugly to me," Luffy replied. He pouted his mouth. "Yuck, forcing people to admit she is the fairest in the sea!"

"Fine..." Ace nodded. Alvida was such random idea anyway. "Ehmm, how about Bonney? She is rather lovely... and she has huge appetite like you!"

"No way! We will fight for meat!" he quickly retorted with a slight anger in his tone. "All meat is mine!"

Ace gulped nervously, "I see… how about the nice looking navigator of yours?"

"Nami you mean?" Luffy's expression changed a bit. "Her?"

"She looks okay to me."

Luffy shook his head, "Sanji said he will never give me food anymore if I lay my hands on her."

"You _do_ have interest with her, then?" Ace knew he found a brighter option here. His brother and that orange-haired woman had been friends for years. They could work out as couples too! _Perhaps with some more pushes…. _

"DON'T YOU DARE CONSIDERING MY WOMAN AS YOUR OPTION YOU RASCALS…!" Sanji out of nowhere yelled as loud as he could. His face turned red, "LUFFY! NO FOOD REMEMBERS?"

Nami hit Sanji's head, "shut your trap you moron! Remember where we are!"

"I just felt… I could sense that…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND WHY IN THE EARTH I BECOME YOURS!"

Luffy raised his eyebrows. There came another deadly hit from Nami to Sanji's head. DEADLY. Being a martyr lover like Sanji was _never_ his plan.

"No Ace! I will never ever—with Nami!"

Ace sighed heavily, "how about that Arabasta Princess? Your name combination works together. You can join _Luffy_ and _Vivi_ together and you still have your name! _LuVi_ sounds good!"

"I don't want to be Arabasta King; I want to be Pirate King!" Luffy hesitated a while, then he smiled a bit, "I like that name combination, though."

"Well, how about another girl? You…."

"Stop it. Hancock is all right!"

"Luffy, she's _older_ than you, _taller_ than you, _bigger_ than you…" Ace told him blatantly, "what you see in her?"

"Shishishi…" Luffy smiled, taking Hancock's hand. "Are you jealous?"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Okay, let's do this, Hancock!"

"Hey, it's not…" Ace yelled, "how could you… ugghhh…"

"Who are you guys talking to?" Bartholemow Kuma asked with flat face, bible was closely held within his broad chest. "I expect you are ready for this."

"Yes! I'm ready for everything, right, Luffy?" Hancock answered, love appeared in her dark eyes. "Nothing could come between us!"

"Shishishi…"

That was weird actually. The groom spoke alone all along the aisle, the blonde guest in black screamed out of the blue, and the bride was the fairest than ever. Okay, the last one didn't count.

"You may continue!" Luffy grinned happily. Hancock smiled happily beside him, almost fainted because of her dream finally became true.

"If any man can show just the cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak or else, hereafter forever, hold his peace," Kuma announced, looking at the crowd. He was pleased no one interrupted that wedding ceremony. Other way, he would send them away. Yeah, he disliked intruders or interruptions.

"Hey, listen to me, Kuma! Kuma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, see you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
